


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Druna one-shot type thing that came out of nowhere, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

The door slammed in Draco's face.

He knew he deserved it.

He had been an idiot and pushed too far.

He didn't deserve Luna.

He never did.

Her and her beautiful smile,

And her eyes which lit up the room.

She was beautiful, kind, amazing.

Luna had always put up with him and his games.

All the times he yelled and lied.

She forgave him when he didn't deserve any of it.

She always came back.

Draco was happy that she finally left.

For good.

Luna,

I miss you.

~

Luna slammed the door in Draco's face.

He deserved it,

Was what she kept telling herself.

Yet, it was hard to forget,

All the wonderful times they spent together.

Whether it be out in the middle of nowhere,

Or in the midst of a city.

Luna could never leave anyone.

She was too loyal.

But this time, 

It went too far.

Luna wondered if she had made a mistake.

She knew Draco cared for her,

they had been together for years.

She was running to the park where Draco had asked her out.

He had been blushing,

A stuttering mess.

Draco,

I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm actually not sure what inspired this. I just really felt like writing Druna. I'm not sure what this is supposed to be. It's pretty bad, but I wanted to share it with you anyways. 
> 
> I have plenty of fanfictions in the works, although most of them are one-shots. I won't be posting anything that has multiple chapters until I finish my Valdangelo fanfiction.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day!
> 
> \- Al


End file.
